YoonMin Drabble
by Stupefy-Jin
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble YoonMin yang saya tulis kalau lagi Mood / YoonMin / Yoon!seme Min!uke / BL-YAOI / [Ch9Up] - Mungil
1. Salah masuk kamar

**Salah masuk kamar**

 **Stupefy-Jin**

 **Cast:**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Drabble.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nametag yang disematkan pada seragam bagian dada kiri menuliskan bahwa namanya Min Yoongi. Ia siswa baru dan saat ini ia tersesat di lorong asrama sambil memegang secarik kertas. Bukan tersesat, lebih tepatnya ia mengalami kesulitan menemukan nomor kamar yang akan dia gunakan selama 3 tahun kedepan.

Terik matahari di luar ditambah beban berat dibahu –ranselnya- dan sebuah koper besar yang diseret membuat mood nya sedikit berantakan, perutnya sudah sangat lapar, tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat, dan rasanya dia tidak ada tenaga lagi jika pencariannya masih jauh. Apalagi nomor kamar 606 itu belum juga ditemukan. Padahal lebih setengah jam lamanya ia mengelilingi atau bahkan menjelajahi lorong-lorong asrama yang memiliki 3 lantai ini. Dia yakin nomor 600-999 berada dilantai 3 ini.

"Aish, sial! Kemana kau kamar keparat!" Tanpa sadar mulut pedasnya mengeluarkan kalimat keramatnya. Umpatan.

Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan ada disekitar sana terkejut mendengar makian Yoongi yang astaga, sangat menyeramkan karena dia juga membuat kerutan dalam dikeningnya.

Yoongi sadar akan tatapan takut dari beberapa siswa disana kemudian menghela nafas.

Hei. Jika memang ada siswa lain disana kenapa Yoongi tidak bertanya saja heh?

. menurut prinsip yang Yoongi anut, jika bisa sendiri kenapa harus repot-repot bertanya pada orang lain. Yoongi hanya terlalu malas untuk sekedar beramah-tamah dan dengan sopan menanyakan keberadaan kamarnya, lebih baik tersesat sendiri. Pepatah seperti "Malu bertanya, jalan-jalan" terdengar lebih menarik bagi Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi berhenti. Kepalanya gesit menengok kearah kirinya.

Ada papan kecil dipintu yang merupakan nomor dari kamar, letaknya agak miring, tapi Yoongi yakin itu nomor 606.

Tanpa rasa ragu lagi Yoongi membuka pintu itu. Tidak dikunci! Oh, berarti benar ini kamarnya.

Yoongi langsung menyeret kopernya. Kamar ini agak sepi, dan ada dua tempat tidur disana. Yoongi langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disalah satu ranjang.

Dengan keringat yang mengucur disekujur tubuhnya Yoongi berpikir untuk mandi. Langsung saja Yoongi mengambil handuk diranselnya lalu membawa peralatan mandinya menuju kamar mandi.

 **Sreeet**

 _Caught in a lie~_

 __ _sungyeolhaetdeon nal chajajwo_ _  
_

_i geojit soge heeonal su eobseo_ _  
_

_nae useumeul dollyeonwajwo_

Pendengaran Yoongi langsung disambut oleh sebuah suara yang mengalun di kamar mandi itu. Yoongi sempat terlena mendengar suaranya yang merdu. Saat Yoongi mendongak, dan tepat saat itu orang yang sedang mandi juga memutar badannya karena ia merasa kamar mandinya terbuka,

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"AAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAA~ si—siapa kau! Ke—kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku hah!"

Byuuuuur

Yoongi langsung mendapatkan siraman dari orang itu.

Yoongi berani bersumpah! Orang itu sangat seksi. Bukan, bukan karena dia mandi telanjang. Tapi sungguh-sungguh seksi, Yoongi dapat melihat sekilas sebelum mendapat siraman bagaimana otot-otot perut itu tercetak jelas.

"Keluar kau!"

Blaaam.

Pintu ditutup tepat diwajah Yoongi.

Apa.. Yoongi salah masuk kamar?

END


	2. Suga

**Percayalah! Ini YoonMin!**

 **Top!Yoon Bott!Min**

* * *

Mata menyalang, rambut serabutan, dan pakaian awut-awutan. Namja bermata runcing itu melepas blazer sekolahnya saat merasa gerah. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia menanggalkan pakaian yang beberapa saat yang lalu dia gunakan untuk berdiri di lapangan sebagai formalitas mengikuti upacara.

Beberapa siswa yang dilewati menatap was-was padanya. Ada yang berbisik, ada yang takut, namun kebanyakan memilih menyingkir seolah memberi jalan padanya. Orang yang melihat mengira bahwa ia baru keluar dari semak belukar atau habis diterjang topan. Namun faktanya, ia terlihat seperti kesetanan.

Melonggarkan ikatan dasi lalu membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya, dia melangkah cepat memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai alat musik di dalamnya.

"Dimana kau Park Jimin!" Teriaknya marah sambil mendobrak pintu bercat coklat itu. Membuat sekumpulan namja dan yeoja yang sedang asik berlatih memainkan alat musik mereka terkejut sekaligus takut melihat namja yang memasuki kelas mereka dengan garang.

Yah, he's Suga. Anak brandalan yang ditakuti satu sekolah.

Namun seseorang yang duduk disudut ruangan berdiri, membenarkan bahwa dialah pemilik nama Park Jimin. Laki-laki manis berpipi tembem dengan bibir gemuknya yang menggemaskan.

Sorot mata foxinya tak kalah tajam, menandakan bahwa dia merasa kuat dari anak bernama Suga itu.

"Kau.. kau harus membayar semua ini padaku, Park Jimin!" Kesal Suga,menghempaskan blazer yang tadi dibukanya ke lantai.

Jimin mendengus mengejek, lalu menajamkan kembali matanya menatap Suga. Dia sendiri sudah tahu apa maksud Suga yang mengatakan 'dia harus membayar semua' karena Jiminlah yang telah menyebabkan Suga terkena hukuman mengikuti upacara nasional. Sialnya, si brandalan itu menjadi komandannya. Hal yang sangat menjengkelkan untuk ukuran anak nakal seperti Suga.

Kini langkah pemuda mungil namun sangat berani itu mendekati Suga. Mencengkeram kerah kemeja Suga yang sedikit terbuka lalu melemparnya ke dinding. Tak lupa seringai maut itu tak luntur dari bibirnya yang sungguh seksi dimata Suga.

"Aku menantikan hal itu. Sayang~"

"Kau akan menyesali semuanya, baby! 7 ronde untuk hukuman pertama."

END -

Aku tau ini tak pantas T_T


	3. My minnie

**Warn!**

 **GS!Jimin**

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Seperti biasa, Yoongi memasuki rumahnya, mengganti pantofel mengkilap yang seharian dia gunakan di kantor dengan sendal rumah. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan lelah. Namun ketika langkahnya yang semakin jauh memasuki rumah kemudian menemukan gadis kecilnya terlihat asik mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang tengah, membuat senyum Yoongi terkembang tanpa perintah.

"Hai." Yoongi menyapa secara pelan. Meletakkan dengan hati-hati tas dan jas kantornya agar tak terlalu mengejutkan gadis kecilnya.

Namun gadis itu terlihat terperenjat sebelum tersenyum ramah menyambut Yoongi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar asik dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga tak menyadari kepulangan Yoongi. 

"Daddy!" Gadis itu berteriak sebelum melempar pensil yang sedari tadi dia pegang kemudian melompat ke pangkuan Yoongi yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"I Miss you Dad!" Ujarnya seraya mengusakkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh. Menepuk pelan punggung gadis kecilnya sebelum memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa? Kenapa terlihat asik sekali sampai tak menyadari kepulanganku eoh?"

Kali ini gadis itu terkekeh kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yoongi. Seolah tak mau berjauh sedikitpun darinya.

"Hanya tugas, Dad."

"Tugas?" Ada nada seperti tak percaya dari nada bicara Yoongi. Tugas apa yang dikerjakan gadis kecilnya hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya. Namun setelahnya Yoongi hanya terkekeh memaklumi.

Lama terdiam, Yoongi memegangi pinggang gadis kecilnya seolah takut terlepas. Sedangkan gadis kecilnya yang bernama Min Jimin itu masih bergelayut manja pada Yoongi. Yoongi suka momen seperti ini. Aroma buah-buahan dari shampoo Jimin menjadi aromaterapi tersendiri baginya. Karena lelah yang Yoongi rasakan setelah seharian di kantor terasa hilang jika dia sudah menikmati momen seperti ini dengan Jiminnya.

Jimin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, sehingga dengan terpaksa hidung Yoongi kehilangan wangi yang membuatnya candu.

"Dad.." Jimin memulai dengan ragu. Raut wajahnya juga berkata demikian. Yoongi menyerngit melihat reaksi gadis kecilnya ini.

"Ya, sayang?"

Yoongi menunggu, namun Jimin tak kunjung mengubah mimik wajahnya. Sesekali ia melirik wajah Yoongi kemudian mengalihkannya. Begitu terus hingga membuat Yoongi gemas sendiri. Apalagi Yoongi dapat menangkap rona merah pada kedua belah pipi chubby gadis kecilnya.

"Hei, bicaralah, Jimin-ah. Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Kata Yoongi pelan. Yoongi hafal betul dengan sikap gadis kecilnya. Pasti Jimin ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia sendiri malu. 

Bibir gemuk kemerahan gadis itu bergerak-gerak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian ia kembali bungkam dan kepalanya menunduk.

Yoongi ingin bersuara lagi agar gadisnya percaya padanya, sebelum—

"Te—teman teman kelasku bercerita.. bahwa—bahwa.. mereka mendapatkan menstruasi pertamanya. I—itu..itu apa, Dad? Mereka juga menanyakan itu padaku, apa aku sudah mendapatkan menstruasi pertamaku? Kata mereka jika aku tidak mengerti tanya saja pada Eomma. Aku tak punya Eomma, aku hanya punya Daddy. Jadi aku harus menjawab apa, Dad?"

Seketika Yoongi membatu. Lebih tepatnya ia kikuk. Otaknya langsung _loading_ , namun sayang sedang _buffering_.

Pertanyaan Jimin entah kenapa membuat ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Terkesan horor pula untuk dijawab.

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya. Jimin menatapnya sembari menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi.

Yoongi gelagapan. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menstruasi itu adalah...

Bibir Yoongi bergerak, kemudian kepalanya meneleng ke kanan, matanya juga berkedip beberapa kali. Ia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Sial. Kenapa Yoongi tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu jika nanti gadis kecilnya akan bertanya seperti ini padanya. Benar, Jimin adalah gadisnya yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki fase dewasanya. Ini baru pertanyaan, lalu bagaimana nanti Yoongi menjawab jika tiba-tiba Jimin berteriak karena celananya ada bercak merah?

Apa tepat jika ia yang memberi tahu? Oh, otak jenius Yoongi terasa buntu.

Mungkin Yoongi akan meminta saran dari rekan kantornya, Seokjin misalnya, yang sepertinya lebih pengalaman masalah ini. Apalagi putri Seokjin juga sudah berada dibangku kuliah, Jungkook namanya. Dan sebagai ayah tunggal, mungkin Seokjin sudah melewati pertanyaan ini, bukan?

Ya, mungkin Yoongi takkan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin kali ini. Jawaban ditunda.

END

thank you for all review fav+fol nya :*


	4. Nilai nol

**YoonMin**

 **Drabble absurd.**

 **Jangan teruskan membaca jika tidak suka.**

 **Mual tanggung sendiri**

 **No warn No rate No summary No genre**

 **Happy reading**

Bibir gemuknya merengut lucu. Mengundang decak gemas dari beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian rengutannya berubah gerutuan, mengumpat, hingga akhirnya suara isakan lirih terdengar secara perlahan.

"Yak! Hentikan tangisan konyolmu itu, Hyung!"

Salah satu dari pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya, Jungkook, terlihat kesal dan tampak mulai beranjak dari sofa sana.

"Yak! Kau tak tahu rasanya, Jeon!"

"Hoo tentu. Nilaiku 90!"

"Hiks, huweeee." Bukannya diam, pemuda berpipi chubby itu semakin menangis keras. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Tak jauh darinya terdapat secarik kertas yang menyelip diantara jari-jari tangannya yang mungil. Alasan ia menangis dengan keras.

"Jangan seperti itu, Jungkook-ah." Si kakak tertua menengahi. Ia mendekati pemuda berpipi chubby lalu mengelus punggungnya.

"Sudah, dunia tidak akan berakhir karena kau mendapat nilai nol, Jim."

Jimin menangis semakin keras saat hiburan yang diberikan Seokjin justru terdengar seperti ejekan.

Sial. Kertas yang menampilkan lingkaran sempurna dengan tinta pena merah seolah menertawakannya kali ini. Jimin sedih, padahal ini adalah nilai remedial, tetapi kenapa ia mendapat nilai nol.

"Sudah, sudah. Biar aku bicara dengan Namjoon agar mau mengajarimu."

"Andwae! Dia akan mengajariku tentang video porno seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jungkook!"

Suara tawa dua orang yang dimaksud dari arah kamar terdengar menggelegar. Itu pasti Jungkook sedang bertapa dengan Namjoon.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya. Iapun melirik ke seluruh ruang tengah, mencari target yang pas untuk mengajari adiknya ini. Taehyung? Oh, jangan, anak itu sama saja dengan Jimin, bedanya dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja meski nilainya juga nol. Hoseok? Jangan, kemampuan matematikanya juga menyeramkan. Aha! Yoongi!

"Yoongi-ya~ bisa kau bantu Jimin belajar?"

Yoongi menghentikan acara membaca sambil tidurannya di sofa. Ia melirik Jimin yang terlihat masih sesegukan yang juga balas menatapnya.

Yoongi menyeringai.

.

.

"Kyaaa Yoongi Hyung!"

"Bodoh! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Andwae!"

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Andwae! Ooghh! Hyungghhh."

Slassshh

Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, Juga jungkook mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka mendengar erangan dari kamar Yoongi.

Mereka tidak tahu Yoongi itu mengajari adiknya atau menyiksanya, sih.

"Hyung, kau bodoh sekali." Celetuk Namjoon pelan sambil memandangi pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Ne, aku lupa kalau Yoongi itu suka mengajari orang sambil makan."

"Kasihan saudara kembarku." –Taehyung

"Semoga nilainya tidak nol lagi." –Hoseok dan Jungkook.

END

Ada yang ngerti?

Ga kan?

Sama. Aku yang nulis juga ga ngerti loh. Mungkin karena nilai Jimin nol makanya aku ga ngerti.

Btw ini terinspirasi sama adegan Jin Meluk Jimin di akhir stage.

Bye :*


	5. Tembakan Jimin

**Yoonmin!**

 **Top!Yoon Bott!Jim**

 **Selamanya Jimin bottom di ff saya**

 **Tidak suka? Silahkan press back.**

 **Thanks^^**

 **And happy reading ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Pendek-pendek begitu Min Yoongi adalah kapten basket sekolah kita. Tembakannya dari area three point tidak main-main."

"Iya! Katanya dia juga playboy tuh. Pendek-pendek begitu dia laku. Tapi sayang lebih betah jomblo."

"Tentu saja dia jomblo. Dia songong sih, Kook. Bukan pacar material sekali. Kau pasti menyesal kalau berkencan dengannya. Mana muka dia sama tembok tidak bisa dibedakan lagi. Datar."

"Iya. Tiap ada perempuan atau uke yang nembak dia, dia selalu nolak. Sok pemilih. Tampangnya pun pas-pasan. Huh blagu."

"..."

"..."

Jimin mulai malu mendengar bisik-bisik kedua sahabatnya, Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka sedang di kantin, demi Tuhan. Tetapi suara bisikan mereka itu terdengar hingga dua meja diseberang sana. Membuat tatapan-tatapan semua penghuni kantin terarah pada mereka.

-itu bukan bisikan, sayang-

Bukan tatapan terganggu, melainkan tatapan prihatin, siapa gerangan yang berani menggunjingkan seorang Min Yoongi dengan terang-terangan ditempat umum. Cari mati ya?

Jimin malu karena ia jadi ikut-ikutan ditatap oleh penghuni kantin. Mungkin Indra perasaan kedua sahabatnya ini mati atau tertinggal di rumah sehingga tak sadar dengan aura yang tiba-tiba menggelap.

"Seperti apa sih dia? Kalian tidak berhenti membicarakannya! Sadarlah kalian sedang ditatap! Apa jangan-jangan justru kalian yang menyukainya?" Park Ji min mulai jengah. Ia berhasil membuat perhatian Jungkook dan Taehyung terarah padanya, disusul sunggingan bibir jijik saat Jimin mengatakan 'merekalah yang menyukai Yoongi' amit-amit.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu Min Yoongi, Jim? Ya Tuhan... Manusia macam apa sahabatku ini yang tidak tahu si pendek itu? Dia bahan Bagus untuk digunjingkan padahal."

"Huuu! Sembarangan! Apa bagusnya suka sama si mini itu! Lebih baik aku cari cara untuk mendapatkan Namjoon hyung yang tinggi tampan itu." aku Jungkook.

"Dan aku si bahu samudra itu." tambah Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafas. Berdebat dengan kedua sahabatnya memang tidak bermanfaat. Mereka mengatakan apa tadi? Pendek dan mini? Sahabatnya ini sedang membicarakan Yoongi atau dia sih? Penghianat sekali. Untung mereka bersahabat. Kalau mereka orang lain, habis Jimin babat tuh mulut yang ngatain pendek dan mini.

Ah, Jimin baru sadar bahwa dia tadi merasakan aura gelap. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan menjulanglah tubuh pemuda yang tingginya mungkin Jimin perkirakan 176 cm, sedang menatap dingin padanya. Oh, pada mereka?

'Mampus! Yang digunjingin datang!' ㅡorang di kantinㅡ

Jungkook dan Taehyung yang ikut merasakan, diam mematung melihat sorot mata Yoongi yang lebih tajam dari tatapan elang.

Jungkook dan Taehyung keluar dari meja kantin lalu mundur secara perlahan. Meninggalkan Jimin yang sendirian menghadapi ketakutan.

Sialan. Mereka memang sahabat penghianat rupanya.

 _'Kata Hoseok hyung, cara biar terbebas dari Yoongi sunbae adalah, menembaknya.'_

 _'Menembaknya? Kenapa?'_

 _'Iya, Yoongi sunbae tidak suka ditembak. Jadi dia akan langsung meninggalkan orang yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Boro-boro ditembak, dia lebih suka nembakin bola basket ke ring tau.'_

 _'Hoo begitu.'_

Seketika Jimin ingat dengan obrolan Bambam dan Yugyeom waktu itu. Jimin menguping di bawah tangga omong-omong. -tidak sengaja dengar-

Dulu Jimin tidak tahu, si kapten basket anak kelas tiga yang sering dibicarakan itu orangnya yang mana. Dia juga baru kelas satu, jadi wajar. Tapi setelah melihat wajah dingin di depan ini, batinnya berbisik, _inilah orangnya._

Berhubung orangnya di depan Jimin, Jimin berdeham, mempersiapkan diri.

"Ekhem..."

Bukannya berani, Jimin justru makin mengecil ditatap intimidasi oleh Yoongi. Seolah ingin menelanjangi Jimin.

Aduh, Jimin mau terbebas dari si kakak kelas ini, kenapa dia justru ditatap begini?!

Jangan nyerah, Chim. Kamu bisa! Batin Jimin.

"S-sunbae... Sunbae mau tidak, jadi pacarku?"

 ** _Jdeeeerrrr_**

 ** _Jimin itu polos atau bego' sih?!_**

Kantin yang sempat heboh mendadak senyap. Mereka seperti baru terkena sambaran petir. Semua tercengang dengan kalimat Jimin barusan.

 _Eh, aku ngomong apaan sih?_

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap Jimin dari atas hingga kebawah, kemudian kembali ke atas.

 _'Eh, anak ini kan yang waktu itu.'_

Yoongi berpikir, ia kembali mematai Jimin yang justru masih duduk dikursi kantin sambil mendongak padanya. Berani juga bocah ini menatapnya.

"Kamu lagi nembak aku ya? Oke deh. Tapi sebagai kembaliannya, aku nembak kamu di dalam, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.One,

.

.

.

.

Two,

Beberapa saat setelahnya,

.

.

Jimin mengerjap bingung.

.

.

 _Ha? Yoongi ngomong apaan?_

.

.

END

GAJE?

IYAA TAU KOK :')

GARING?

TAU DIRI BANGET MALAHAN

HAHAHA


	6. Romantis

Yoonmin!

Always Bott!Jim

* * *

Yoongi dan Jimin, adalah pasangan muda yang digemari seantero Bighit. Saat kabar keduanya berkencan berembus, beritanya langsung menjadi _high line_ kantor dan heboh diperbincangkan selama hampir satu Bulan.

Seorang composer utama, berkencan dengan salah satu Bintang dance choreograph perusahaan itu.

Seorang Composer yang dikenal hanya bermesraan dengan komputer, peralatan midi musik, dan sebagainya, menggemparkan perusahaan dengan berkencan dengan manusia.

Iya, apalagi manusianya bak mochi berbody semok macam Park Jimin. Memancing adanya kabar miring yang berembus, kalau Yoongi mengencani Jimin lantaran body montoknya itu, atau mereka lebih suka mengatakannya, _ **bahan pas untuk dihempas ke ranjang.**_

Kedua pasangan itu hanya memutar bola mata jika masih ada yang nyinyir menanyai hubungan mereka. Selain karena keduanya sesama jenis, beberapa orang tak habis pikir, kok bisa kedua makhluk yang saling bertolak belakang itu bersatu. Yoongi itu dingin dan terlampau cuek terhadap sekitar. Beda jauh dengan Jimin yang selalu melempar senyum ceria kala menyapa seseorang, senyuman yang selalu menyentuh hingga matanya, ramah. Dan yang pasti kenapa dia bisa suka dengan Yoongi!

Jawaban dari Yoongi sih mudah. "Magnet akan saling tarik menarik jika kutubnya berbeda." Itu jawabnya sembari memberikan lirikan mematikan pada yang bertanya.

Saat ini sudah memasuki tahun pertama hubungan mereka. Semakin lama hubungan ini berjalan, semakin besar pertanyaan rekan satu agensi mereka tentang, _'sudah sampai dimana? Ihik ihik.'_ sambil membuat gestur tanda kutip.

Maksudnya?

Jimin tentu saja jengah dihujani pertanyaan tersebut tiap kali ia hendak memasuki lift. Rasanya mau Jimin benturkan saja mulut rekan-rekannya itu di dinding lift. Kenapa orang-orang diperusahaan ini terlalu kepo dengan privasinya bersama Yoongi.

Tapi, Jimin sabar. Jangankan menghadapi rekannya yang menjengkelkan, menghadapi Yoongi yang tidak ingat tanggal jadian mereka saja Jimin kuat kok.

Jika ada yang menanyai sejauh mana hubungan mereka, jawabannya, _not far._ Mereka pacaran baru sejauh _dinner_ dengan ramyeon, melakukan _video call_ jika sedang berada diluar daerah, telponan dan berkirim pesan seperlunya, lalu, ciuman. Sudah, segitu saja. Ciuman saja bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam satu tahun ini.

Loh, kok bisa?!

Iya, bisa. Karena, karena Yoongi itu dingin T.T dia ga peka meski Jimin udah kode-kode minta dijamah. Bohong kalau Jimin tidak penasaran dengan yang namanya 'sex'. Dia mau, dan dia cuma mau melakukannya dengan pacarnya. Tapi, Yoongi tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tertarik menuju arah sana. Sudah dikatakan, Jimin sabar kok.

Kadang Jimin juga iri melihat teman satu teamnya, Hoseok, yang juga berkencan dengan salah satu komposer bighit, Namjoon. Mereka sangat romantis. Namjoon sering memberi kejutan pada Hoseok, mengajaknya dinner romantis di restoran mewah. Bahkan Hoseok juga bercerita tentang malam panasnya bersama Namjoon disebuah hotel.

Jimin? Boro-boro. Makan satu cup ramyeon bedua aja sama Yoongi sudah syukur. Jimin juga panas saat Hoseok bercerita tentang malam panasnya. JIMIN JUGA MAU!

* * *

Jimin tidak tahan lagi. Jimin mau Yoongi juga romantis!

"Jim~ kenapa kau diam saja?" Jimin mengeratkan jaketnya lalu mendekat ke jendela bus. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Yap, Yoongi dan Jimin manusia pecinta transportasi umum. Yoongi memiliki mobil sebenarnya, hanya saja, bensin saat ini sedang mahal.

"Jangan bicara padaku."

Tidak perlu bertanya, Yoongi tahu Jimin ngambek. Apa kesalahan yang sudah dia perbuat sehingga mochi kesayangannya ini marah padanya?

"Kamu mens?"

"BERHENTI MEMBERI LELUCON MURAHAN ITU, HYUNG!" Jimin benar-benar marah ternyata. Yoongi angkat tangan.

Biasanya jika Yoongi berbicara seperti tadi Jimin akan bersemu merah lalu memukul lengannya malu-malu.

Ah, Yoongi rindu semburat merah muda dipipi gembil itu.

"Kok marah sih, ada apa, sayang?"

Yoongi memang sialan. Jimin lemah jika sudah dipanggil sayang seperti ini.

Jimin menghela nafas. Dia menghadapkan tubuh pada Yoongi sembari memicing bahaya.

"Hyung, perlakukan aku seperti Namjoon hyung memperlakukan Hoseok hyung."

"Heh? Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Huh, dasar bodoh! Lalu apa gunanya otak jeniusmu itu, ha?! Dasar tidak berguna!" Jimin kembali menghadap jendela, kali ini bersedekap. Percuma, Yoongi tidak peka.

Yoongi benar-benar berpikir keras. Ada apa dengan pacarnya ini? Rasanya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dia tetap menjemput Jimin meski dengan bus, dia juga mentraktir Jimin makan siang tadi. Apa yang salah? Lalu, kenapa otak jeniusnya yang disalahkan?

"Ajak aku kencan romantis kek, belikan bunga, atau-itu tuh. Huh, dasar manusia Batu." Jimin mengomel sendiri sambil membelakangi Yoongi.

Ah, karena itu? Jimin sungguh menggemaskan.

Yoongi tersenyum, tipis sekali, nyaris tak terlihat.

"Jim," Yoongi memanggil dengan nada rendah, topi yang sedang dia gunakan menutup pandangan pada matanya. Jimin tentu saja sedikit merinding mendengar suara husky Yoongi yang dingin menyentuh pendengarannya.

Jimin menoleh sebentar. Yoongi tampak ingin mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Jimin dapat melihat tangan Yoongi yang mencari sesuatu.

Waaah apakah Jimin akan mendapat hadiah dari Yoongi?

"Jim." Ulang Yoongi sekali lagi. Jimin benar-benar memfokuskan dirinya pada Yoongi.

"Tadaaa~" Sepersekian detik berlalu bagai perputaran dimensi yang mengagumkan. Jimin tak dapat menahan mulutnya terbuka. Tercengang, mengagetkan, entahlah, apapun itu untuk menggambarkannya.

Yoongi tersenyum, menampakkan gusinya, _gummysmiled_ yang hanya Jimin sendiri yang pernah melihatnya. Dan itu... Jari itu, jari itu keluar dari balik jaket Yoongi, membentuk love. Finger love sign.

Jimin mimisan seketika.

Yoongi... Yoonginya.

"Ini hatiku untukmu, Min Jimin." Jimin diam. Keterkejutannya berubah ekspresi kembali datar.

"Jangan cemburu sama duo liner itu. Aku harus menabung asal kamu tahu. Memangnya kamu tidak mau menikah denganku? Bulan depan?"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Wㅡwhat?..."

"Yap, aku sedang menyiapkan pernikahan denganmu, Jim. Mulai dari kita berkencan, aku sudah menabung. Kupastikan pestanya nanti adalah pesta termewah yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

Jimin perlahan bersemu. Pelupuk matanya sudah tergenang air mata.

Yoongi... Jauh lebih romantis. Ugh.

END

* * *

pokoknya jangan heran sama semua drabble aku yang memang aneh dan ga jelas begini.

Thx,


	7. First Kiss

**Sekali lagi, YoonMin!**

 **Top! YOON Bott! JIM**

 **Cerita aneh lainnya.**

 **Pokoknya kalau gak suka gak usah dibaca!**

* * *

Jimin duduk dipojokan sambil memainkan ponsel. Sesekali bibir gemuk miliknya mengerucut menggemaskan.

Seokjin yang sedang lewat sambil minum jadi tersedak, untung Taehyung berada disampingnya sehingga Taehyung membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Seokjin.

Seokjin belum terbiasa melihat kelakuan menggemaskan adik kandungnya itu. Terlebih dia duduk di sudut sehingga Seokjin juga kaget.

"Chim... Kau kenapa?"

" _Eung_ tidak apa, Hyung."

"Jangan bohong."

"Tidak!"

Seokjin memicing curiga. Memangnya Jimin yang duduk dipojokan, menggerutu sambil memainkan smartphone, lalu bersuara tinggi seperti itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak apa-apa bagi Seokjin?

Tidak.

Seokjin tahu pasti siapa adiknya itu.

Untuk itu Seokjin berjalan mendekat, mengambil smartphone itu, dan Jimin kaget sambil mendongak pada Seokjin. Tangannya juga refleks meraih smartphonenya dari tangan sang kakak.

 _ **Chim... Kenapa kau marah?**_

 _ **Aku kan kekasihmu, wajar jika aku meminta ciuman padamu.**_

Whaaat?

Seokjin langsung melotot pada Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin langsung menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

Ketahuan.

"Jim, katakan padaku, apa Namjoon sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu?"

"Tiㅡtidak hyung." Jimin mencicit, ia masih menunduk takut.

Melihat adiknya ketakutan, Seokjin menghela nafas.

Iya, Seokjin tahu pasti adiknya. Adiknya yang polos tentu menolak saat si kekasih ㅡKim-sialan-Namjoonㅡ meminta ciuman padanya.

Dasar Namjoon sialan. Seokjin jadi marah sendiri mengingat teman masa kecilnya itu, yang sebulan lalu mengemis-ngemis meminta restu untuk memacari adiknya.

Sekarang, lihatlah kelakuan temannya itu.

Berani sekali dia ingin mengotori adiknya yang polos.

Jimin masih kelas 3 SMP. Belum boleh cium-ciuman kalau pacaran.

"Seokjin-ah~" Terdengar panggilan dari pintu depan. Seokjin menghela nafas sejenak lalu beranjak menuju pintu utama. Masih memegang ponsel Jimin tentu saja.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang, Yoon. Baiklah, aku dan Taehyung akan pergi membeli peralatannya. Kau bisa menunggu dirumahku sebentar?"

Yoongi, pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangguk, dia merupakan teman sekelompok Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Lalu Seokjin berlari menuju lantai dua untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Yoongi menoleh ke samping. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Jimin sedang jongkok dipojokan.

Dengan ragu, Yoongi berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Tae.. Dia.. Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi was-was.

"Minta dicium sama Namjoon katanya." Taehyung menjawab santai dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"What?"

"Sudah? Yuk Tae, kita cabut. Tinggal beli paku sama triplek saja kan?" Seokjin sudah turun.

"Ya." balas Yoongi.

Seokjin dan Taehyungpun segera menuju pintu depan, mereka akan pergi membeli peralatan untuk tugas kelompok mereka.

"Hyung! Hpku!" Teriak Jimin.

"Hyung sita!"

"Ck."

Jimin kembali berjongkok, ia sepertinya tidak peduli akan kehadiran Yoongi yang sekarang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jim, kau kenapa?"

" _Eung_ , tidak apa-apa, Hyung."

"Ayo, cerita pada hyung." Yoongi sudah duduk di sofa. Ia juga menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya agar Jimin duduk disana.

Akhirnya Jimin berdiri, ia berjalan perlahan menuju sofa.

"Ayo, cerita. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"I-itu, Hyung. Nam-namjoon hyung minta ciuman padaku."

"Benarkah?!" Yoongi memasang wajah pura-pura kaget. Selanjutnya ia menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau berikan?"

"A-aku... Aku tidak bisa, hyung." Jimin mencicit dengan suara yang dipelankan diakhir.

Makin lebarlah seringaian Yoongi.

"Hyung ajarin mau?"

Mendengar tawaran Yoongi, Jimin segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Waaahhh benar hyung? Yoongi Hyung mau mengajariku ciuman?"

"Iya." Yoongi menjawab sambil mengangguk mantap.

Jimin sudah sumbringah, ia tidak sadar seringaian diwajah Yoongi.

"Ayok Hyung. Ajari aku!."

"Nah, begini." Yoongi mulai menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Jimin. Menghadapkan tepat di depannya.

Jimin berkedip sambil menanti.

Aduh, Jimin sungguh menggemaskan. Batin Yoongi.

Secara perlahan, Yoongi mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Jimin membesarkan bola matanya, saat bibir Yoongi sudah monyong-monyong.

Dan,

 _Chup_

"Tapi, ada efek samping dari ciuman, Jim."

Jimin terdiam. Dia cukup kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Matanya tak berkedip. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

"A-apa, Hy-hyung." Jimin berusaha menjawab.

Dan Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau akan ketagihan, Jim."

"Ya. Kau benar, Hyung."

 _Chuuup_

Kali ini, Jimin yang memulai duluan.

Yoongi semakin menyeringai diantara ciuman mereka.

* * *

30 menit kemudian.

Terdengar suara sepeda motor Seokjin dihalaman rumah.

Saat memasuki rumah, betapa terkejutnya Seokjin saat melihat adiknya dan Yoongi sedang asik berciuman di sofa.

"MIN YOONGI! SIALAN KAU! KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMA ADIKKU!"

* * *

END

seperti biasa. Gaje seperti biasanya :"

Review juseyo ^^


	8. I miss you

Saya sayang YoonMin :*

* * *

Yoongi berdiri menyandar pada sebatang pohon. Musim dingin yang saat ini sedang memuncak, tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk menunggu.

Di sebuah Taman di ppusat kota, adalah tempat dimana ia berjanji dengan seseorang.

Hoodie putih, training putih, sepatu kets senada, juga rambut yang berwarna blond, kehadiran Yoongi nyaris tak dapat dibedakan diantara tumbukan salju di tanah, maupun yang masih menggantung di dahan pohon.

Yoongi memegang setangkai bunga. Bunga Mawar merah menyala, satu-satunya hal yang dapat mendeteksi kehadiran Yoongi. Senyum yang sampai menampakkan gummysmiled nya membuat suasana dingin mencair menjadi lebih hangat.

Yoongi celingukan, sekiranya mencari seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu.

Dari ujung sana, Yoongi sudah melihat seorang pemuda yang melambai sembari berlari ke arahnya, melebarkan senyumnya, lalu Yoongi menyembunyikan bunga yang sedari dia pegang ke belakang tubuh.

Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan potongan seperti mangkuk terbalik itu terengah-engah. Ia mengatur nafas sebelum berdiri tegak di hadapan Yoongi.

"Yoo-yoongi hyung, mianhae. Aku terlambat."

"Tidak, kau tidak terlambat, Jimin-ah." Jimin, pemuda berpipi chubby itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

Yoongi yang memang sudah sedari tadi menunggu, mengeluarkan bunga mawar dari belakang tubuh.

Ia berlutut, menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, menikahlah denganku." Yoongi menatap ke dalam mata Jimin.

Jimin yang memang sudah menunduk karena posisi Yoongi,tak dapat membendung haru melihat keserousan yang terpancar dari bola mata Yoongi.

Air mata jatuh perlahan menuruni pipi Jimin.

Ia mengangguk dalam linangan air matanya .

"Aku mau, Yoongi hyung."

Dan setelahnya, satu dua tetes darah menuruni pelipis Jimin.

Yoongi melebarkan kelopak matanya, ia berdiri, menatap khawatir pada Jimin.

"Jimin-ah.." Yoongi meraih Jimin yang tiba-tiba sudah pucat dan hendak jatuh.

Jimin bertumpu pada lengan Yoongi yang memeganginya.

"Hyung~ Yoongi hyung~" Jimin berujar lirih, darah makin mengucur deras dari kepala Jimin. Wajah Jimin sudah pucat pasi bak mayat.

"Hyung... Aku.. Tidak nyata."

.

.

"Yoongi-ya... Ayo.. Kita kembali.."

"ANDWAE!" Yoongi tiba-tiba berteriak lantang, mana kala sosok Jimin yang tadi dihadapannya berubah menjadi seorang lelaki berpakaian putih dan beberapa lelaki lain yang bersiaga dibelakang tubuhnya.

Yoongi beringsut mundur, membentur pohon dibelakang tubuhnya lalu berjalan mengitari pohon itu.

"Yoongi-ya.. Hari ini dingin sekali, suhu berada dibawah nol derjat. Kau tidak mau membeku seperti es, kan? Ayo kita kembali, disana ada cake brownies kesukaanmu, ayo.." Lelaki itu tak menyerah, ia tersenyum sehingga menampilkan dimple dippipinya.

Yoongi semakin bersembunyi, dia tidak mau melihat pria berpakaian putih itu.

"TIDAK! PERGI KALIAN! PERGI! AKU TIDAK GILA! PERGI!"

Yoongi berteriak seperti orang kerasukan.

Lelaki berdimple dengan nametag Kim Nam joon di saku kirinya merentangkan kedua lengannya. Lengan kirinya mengepal sebagai isyarat agar beberapa anak buahnya menunggu.

Tangannya yang lain memegang jarum suntik yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dalam saku jas.

Saat kepalan tangan Namjoon terbuka beberapa orang perawat dibelakang sana mengerubungi Yoongi, memegangi kaki dan tangan Yoongi.

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE! AKU TIDAK GILA! JIMIN-AH! JIMIN-AH! AKU INGIN BEETEMU DENGAN JIMINKU! PERGI KALIAN!" Dan saat tubuh Yoongi memberontak makin brutal, Namjoon maju lalu menginjeksikan cairan penenang melalui pembuluh darah Yoongi.

Secara perlahan Yoongi mulai tenang, namun mulutnya tak henti menggumamkan nama orang yang ia cintai.

"JIMIN-AH,"

Dan saat kedua kelopak mata Yoongi menutup, ia sekilas melihat sosok Jimin berdiri di hadapannya, menangis.

"Yoongi hyung, Saranghae. Aku akan menunggumu dialam sana, hyung."

"Ayo kita bawa dia." Dengan titah yang diberikan Namjoon, beberapa perawat itu membawa tubuh Yoongi ke dalam ambulance.

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul.

END

* * *

wkwkw

Ini garing ya?

Tau kok :""")

Ada yang nunggu ff saya yang "My Papa" ?

/gak ada yang nunggu :(

Saya tau itu ff udah lama banget ga di update,

Dan udah beberapa kali saya coba terus buat upload doc nya ke doc manager tapi eror mulu :(

Kalau ada yang masih menunggu aku senang banget tapi sayang pas di post eror :(


	9. Mungil

**This world for Jimin Uke :D**

 **YoonMin!**

 **Jimin uke. Titik.**

* * *

Yoongi pernah diberitahu ibunya bahwa mereka memiliki tetangga baru.

Tetapi Yoongi tidak peduli. Jangankan ada tetangga baru, kemarin lusa ketika Hyung nya yang sedang merantau pulang ke rumah saja Yoongi tidak peduli. Alhasil, sang kakak masih ngambek ke Yoongi hingga detik ini.

Yoongi tidak peduli.

"Yoongi, tolong Kasih kue beras ini ke tetangga baru kita ya?" Yoongi langsung mem-pause kan game ditangannya ketika sang Ibu bertitah. Sang ibu sudah memasang wajah garang, karena panggilan ini adalah panggilan ke sekian yang diabaikan Yoongi.

"Masa Yoongi sih, Ma. Hyung aja sana."

"Ey, jangan begitu. Kan kamu yang kecil disini. Lagian anak tetangga manis loh, siapa tau kamu bisa berteman." Bujuk sang Ibu.

Apa hubungan ㅡyang kecil sama disuruh mengantar kue?

Oh, mentang mentang Yoongi anak bungsu, begitu?

Atau kodrat anak bungsu disuruh suruh, gitu?

Percaya atau tidak Yoongi tidak mendengar sang Ibu. Ia hanya menyambar kotak berisi kue beras buatan sang ibu lalu berlari menuju rumah sebelah.

Yoongi harus segera memberikan kue beras ini lalu bermesraan dengan video game nya.

 **Ting tong**

Yoongi membunyikan bel. Ia kemudian menunggu dengan sabar.

Setelahnya terdengar langkah ㅡseperti berlari menuju pintu dan,

 _Ceklek_ ~

"Hyung capa ya?"

 _Crooooot_

Hidung Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan darah. Percis seperti efek efek dalam anime.

Didepannya ada seorang bocah yang sepertinya berumur lima tahun, telanjang bulat.

Teㅡlanㅡjang ㅡbuㅡlat

Catat.

Telanjang bulat. Di depan Yoongi.

"Siapaㅡ eh, Yoongi? Kamu tetangga sebelah kan? Jimin! Eomma bilang tunggu dulu, pakai bajumu nak, kamu malah langsung lari pas dengar bel."

"Mma.. Hyungie ini tampan. Buat Nchim ya, Mma."

Setelahnya Yoongi hanya meletakkan kotak kue beras tadi di lantai lalu berlari ke rumahnya.

"Eomma! Ada tuyul mesum Mma! Tolong Yoongi ma!"

Memdengar Yoongi berlari dan menyangka ia tuyul, Jimin hanya menunduk memandangi makhluk mungil dibawah tubuhnya dengan sedih.

"Mma,Hyungie tampannya takut sama Nchim. Hiiiiks."

Iya, Yoongi juga baru kelas tiga SD. dia ngeri liat punya bocah.

* * *

Fin

Sumpah. Drabble yang satu ini lebih absurd dari drabble yang lain


End file.
